memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Rom
Rom was the youngest son of Keldar and Ishka; his older brother was named Quark. He was employed for several years at "Quark's Place" on Deep Space 9, then becoming an engineer working for the Bajorans, before becoming the Grand Nagus of Ferenginar. Childhood As a child, Rom was always teased for having smaller-than-average lobes than the rest of the boys. Quark was the worst, telling everyone that Rom was adopted. On Rom's Naming Day, Quark substituted his brother's presents with old vegetables, and sold the presents for more than their father had paid for them. (DS9: "Rivals") When Rom was a child he had a latinum tooth-sharpener. (DS9: "Family Business") Family Prinadora In the early-2350s, Rom met his first wife, Prinadora. He signed a standard five-year marriage contract with her father in order to have a child. In 2353, they had their son, Nog. Rom, however, then fell in love with Prinadora and wanted to extend the contract. Unfortunately, he was so in love, that he never bothered to read the extension before signing it. In the end, her father swindled Rom out of all his money, and Prinadora left Rom (and Nog) for a richer man. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") Quark Rom was exploited all his life by his brother. He worked in his bar for low wages, and was cheated out of his share of the profits. Quark always belittled Rom. But in reality he loved him very much and depended on Rom a great deal. Quark would always take care of Rom if he was in need. They had many adventures together and many opportunties at profit. Rom was jealous of Quark and would become alarmed if Quark sought advice from others. As time went on, Rom would become less afraid of Quark and would confront him over many issues. Ishka Rom's mother, Ishka, loved Rom very much and protected him. She felt he was a good man, unsuccessful in commercial ventures, but with a good heart. Rom and Ishka were very close when he was a child, and they remained close when Rom moved away from Ferenginar. Rom never quarreled with her over her lifestyle, nor resented her for earning more profit than him. Ishka was his "Moogie." (DS9: "Family Business") Ishka probably influenced Zek in naming Rom his successor as the new Nagus. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Nog Rom had a good relationship with his son Nog, although there were times that they did not see eye to eye. Although Nog told his father several times he could do better, Rom always dreamed of taking over the bar from Quark. Nog wanted to pursue career opportunities of a non traditional Ferengi nature. Rom strongly disapproved and even attempted to prevent Nog from learning to read English or attend Keiko O'Brien's school on the station. But he changed his mind and allowed Nog to attend the school. (DS9: "The Nagus") Over the years Rom's attitudes softened and he encouraged his son in his goals. His ambition for his son grew to the point where he felt directly invested. When Nog wished to apply for starfleet, Rom encouraged him. Quark, however, remained oppossed to the idea. When Rom discovered that Quark had altered the settings of the holosuite to distort the results of one of the exams so that Nog would fail, he reported the incident to Captain Sisko who let the Nog re-take the exam. (DS9: "Facets") When his son became a cadet, Rom was extremely proud although he always worried about Nog and the dangers he faced. Rom would have to deal with Nog's depression after his son was wounded in a battle with the Dominion and lost a leg. Rom opposed the idea that Nog would recuperate in the Vic Fontaine holoprogram. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") Leeta In 2373, Rom fell in love with Leeta, one of the Bajorans who worked as a dabo girl at "Quark's Place". Leeta admitted to having a crush on him. (DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin...") Rom could never worked up the courage to ask Leeta out. When Doctor Lewis Zimmerman visited the station to work with Doctor Bashir, he fell in love with Leeta. She was going leave with him and planned to live together. Just as she was boarding a ship, Rom stopped her and confessed his love for her. Leeta admitted that she was in love with Rom. (DS9: "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?") The two were married in late 2373 in a ceremony officiated by Benjamin Sisko. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Deep Space 9 Rom was employed at "Quark's Place" aboard Deep Space 9, holding several positions such as server and pit-boss, before being "promoted" to Assistant Manager for Policy and Clientele. He and his brother Quark had an odd relationship. Quark at times would treat him like a servant, many times swindle him out of latinum. Other times he would take care of him, and provide him with whatever he needed. Rom was very loyal to Quark and would do anything Quark asked. (DS9: "The Emissary") When the Grand Nagus Zek visited the station he admonished Rom for sending Nog to school and told him to stop it. Zek made Quark the new nagus so he could retire. Shortly after this, he died. Rom wanted Quark's bar, but instead Quark appointed Rom as his bodyguard. Rom still wanted the bar, but Quark refused, and Rom along with Krax, Zek's son, decided to kill Quark. Rom escorted him to an air lock but instead of a ship waiting, there is empty space. Just beofore he ejected him, Zek appeared and stated that he faked his daeth to test his son's worthiness to be nagus which he failed. Quark congratulated Rom on his treachery, since this made him a true Ferengi. (DS9: "The Nagus") After Quark was appointed to open trade negotiation with the Gamma Quadrant, Rom became jealous of a Ferengi named Pel who became Quark's right hand man in the negotiations. Rom exposed her as a female which got Quark in trouble. (DS9: "Rules of Acquisition") After the attempted murder of his brother, Rom briefly became a suspect. When the murderer tried to kill Quark again in the hospital, Rom was able to save him. (DS9: Necessary Evil) He opposed his brother during the crisis their mother caused when she earned profit. Quark wanted Ishka to return all the profits, or he would have to and be ruined. When they stopped talking to each other, Rom arranged a meeting, and they resolved the issue. Ishka signed a confession and returned the profits. But she hid half of the profits with Rom's help. (DS9: "Family Business") When Zek rewrote the Rules of Aquisition ending the Ferengi greed creed, Rom and Quark found out that the Prophets had tampered with Zek's greedy ways when he visited the wormhole because Zek wanted to see if he could use the Prophets for profit. They were so shocked at his attitude that they turned him into a kinder Zek. Rom and Quark took him back to the wormhole and asked that the materialistic Zek be returned and promise that the Ferengi would no longer bother the Prophets. (DS9: "Prophet Motive") In 2372 a mishap on their ship sent Rom and Quark back to Earth in 1947. This became known as the Roswell Incident. They were mistaken for invaders and were almost dissected by the military. They escaped with the help of Earth scientists and returned to their own time. (DS9: "Little Green Men") A New Career Rom became sick due to being overworked. He became angry at the working conditions in Quark's Bar, and formed a Bar Association. Brunt arrived at the station and threatened Rom, when this failed he had Quark beaten and threatened to kill him. Rom ended the strike when Quark secretly agreed to his demands. He followed this up with an application to join the Deep Space Nine Crew and joined Chief O'Brien's maintance team, initially working in waste extraction. (DS9: "Bar Association") Rom recalibrated the deflector beam at O'Brien's request. O'Brien was ordered to do this by a Pah-wraith who had taken over Keiko's body and had threatened to kill her. Rom informed O'Brien that the recalibration would send the deflector beam into the wormhole and kill the aliens inside it. O'Brien was able to rig the beam to hit the alien and save Keiko. As Rom kept O'Brien's secret safe until Keiko was no longer in danger, this endeared Rom to O'Brien who promoted him. (DS9: "The Assignment"). He was further promoted to Maintenance Engineer 1st Class in mid-2375. (DS9: "It's Only a Paper Moon") Dominion War Rom played an important role in the war against the Dominion. Rom came up with the idea of self replicating mines to block the Bajoran wormhole, stopping the Dominion from being reinforced from the Gamma Quadrant. When the Dominion captured Deep Space 9, he remained on board as a "spy" for the Federation, and reassuming his title of "Assistant Manager for Policy and Clientele". (DS9: "Call to Arms") He was part of Kira's resistance cell against the Dominion. He helped cause dissension between the Dominion and Cardassians. After learning that Gul Dukat was going to use the deflector to disable the replicating mines, he tried to disable the deflector array, but was caught. He was sentenced to death by Gul Dukat for his actions, but was rescued by Quark and Tora Ziyal. He would fail to disable the deflector array, but would disable the station's weapons systems. The loss of the weapons systems left the Dominion-held station vulnerable after the loss of their reinforcements, allowing the Federation/Klingon task force to recapture the station easily. (DS9: "Behind the Lines", "Favor the Bold", "Sacrifice of Angels") Several weeks later, when his mother was captured by the Dominion, Rom was part of the Ferengi group that travelled to Empok Nor exchange her for Keevan. (DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi") He would help restore Zek as the Grand Nagus after Brunt had deposed him. Play on Sisko's baseball team, although at first he was so bad at baseball that Sisko cut him. (DS9: "Profit and Lace", "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") He and Quark would enter into the mirror universe and save Zek from the Alliance. They would help the ''Defiant'' in capturing the Regent, after disabling his weapon systems. They would also kill mirror Garak who was going to kill them. Rom's counterpart in the mirror universe had been killed by the Alliance. (DS9: "The Emperor's New Cloak") In 2375, Rom would eventually become Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. Zek and his moogie, Ishka, felt he would be an excellent successor for the newly reformed Ferenginar. (DS9: "The Dogs of War") Appearances * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "The Nagus" ** "Vortex" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Rules of Acquisition" ** "Necessary Evil" ** "Rivals" ** "The House of Quark" ** "Heart of Stone" ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Little Green Men" ** "Our Man Bashir" ** "Bar Association" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Assignment" ** "The Ascent" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Call to Arms" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Favor the Bold" ** "Sacrifice of Angels" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Profit and Lace" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" ** "The Siege of AR-558" ** "It's Only a Paper Moon" ** "The Emperor's New Cloak" ** "The Dogs of War" fr:Rom Category:Ferengi Category:Bajoran Militia personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel de:Rom